Ganador
by SniperGYS
Summary: Se entrenaba para ser un Ganador, pero por primera vez en su vida, se da cuenta de lo que conlleva el ganar. - Quizas lo sientan un poco OC


**Hello!**

**Aquí yo queriendo sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, desde que se me ocurrio la eh tenido en mente, así que espero que quien la lea y me de su opinion, aunque eso si, a mi parecer, es muy OC. Al final dare una explicaación de esto...  
**

**Disclaimer: Tenipuri es de Konomi, si fuera mío... Nadie lo vería.**

* * *

**.: Ganador :.**

Ganador, eso es lo que era él y lo sabía muy bien. Desde que se había unido al equipo había escuchado todo tipo de frases refiriéndose a él: "Prodigio del Tennis" le llamaron algunos, "Genio del Tennis, ese más bien era Fuji pensaba él… "Príncipe del Tennis" … Entre muchas otras, pero todas se resumían en "Ganador".

Porque su principal meta era nunca perder, por eso entraba a la cancha decidido a ganar a como fuera posible y al final, tras dedicar una sonrisa burlona a su rival y decir su clásico "Mada mada dane", se sentiría satisfecho con lo que había logrado, por que ganar, es una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer.

Después de todo ¿A quién no le gusta ganar? Si uno entre a la cancha es para ganar, eso es una ley, y para él, quien entra a una cancha sin esa idea, no merece estar entonces en esa área de juego, ni siquiera merecería jugar. Si, ganar es una ley, para él y para todos.

Y aun así… Por más que le gustara ganar y burlarse de su rival, había tenido piedras en su camino, piedras que crecieron hasta parecer montañas, esas 2 personas a quienes le era imposible vencer por ahora: su padre y su capitán.

Tras esas derrotas pensó, **"Quizás perder no es tan malo"**, le ayudaron a mejorar y a seguir ganando después de todo, pero aun así en su mente solo aparecía otra idea **"Algún día les ganare"**, no podía evitarlo, ganar le gustaba y mucho.

En una ocasión había tenido una plática con su capitán sobre lo que conllevaba el ganar.

- El ganar siempre lleva un peso – _Le dijo Tezuka tras una práctica del club._

- ¿A sí? – _Contesto sin darle mucha atención._

- Algún día lo sentirás Echizen.

- Eeeh, estaré esperando ese día entonces – _Volvió a responderle sin prestar importancia._

- Piensa sobre ello, si no le das importancia, no estarás preparado para lo que sucederá después.

Nunca había entendido a que se refería su capitán con esa conversación y tampoco se molestó en pensarlo. Pero ahora, todo era diferente, por primera vez, logro comprender que significan esas palabras y logro sentir ese peso que había caído sobre él.

¡Habían logrado ganar el torneo de Kanto y sin su capitán! Estaban en boca de todos en ese momento ¡El Seigaku le gano a los bi-campeones y sin Tezuka!

¡Vaya noticia para primera plana de periódico! El Seigaku volvía a resurgir, sin Tezuka, y todo gracias a él, el "Samurai Jr" había vencido al "Emperador", todos festejaban la buena nueva, menos él. Ah claro que lo festejo en su momento junto con todo el equipo, una fiesta, una foto para enviar a su capitán, la placa conmemorativa y todo. Eso fue porque al principio la idea de haber ganado lo embargo, como siempre, pero tras pensarlo varias horas, ya no lo animaba tanto ¿Por qué?

"**Ahora comprendes lo que Buchou quería explicarte"**

Sí, ahora lo entendía, y no solo eso, ahora también comprendía a sus rivales, al Rikkaidai.

El Rikkaidai, ese equipo que intentaba ganar su tercer año consecutivo, habían hecho hasta lo inimaginable por ganarles esa final. Fue un encuentro difícil, demasiado difícil, el Seigaku había perdido sus 2 partidos de dobles, estuvieron muy cerca de perder 2 Singles y él mismo había estado a punto de perder contra Sanada. Sus rivales no querían perder costara lo que costara. Pero al final, el Seigaku gano.

Durante ese juego, antes de Singles 3, había escuchado una conversación de Sanada por celular.

- Ganaremos y seguiremos avanzando como esperábamos… No tienes nada de qué preocuparte – _Escucho decir a Sanada._

- Bien, yo eh decidido entrar a la operación como les conté, ya no tengo duda – _Escucho decir a una voz desconocida. _

- "**¿Operación?" – **_Pensó mientras seguía espiando por un lado._

- Buena suerte, te presentaremos el premio del torneo de Kanto antes de que comience la operación.

Unos minutos después había regresado con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

- Entonces, por eso Yukimura no está con ellos – _Escucho decir a Fuji mientras se acercaba._

- ¿Quién es Yukimura? – _Pregunto al llegar a donde se encontraban._

- Ah Echizen, ya regresaste – _Dijo Oishi tras voltear a verlo – _Yukimura es el capitán del Rikkaidai, pero se encuentra enfermo y escuche que tenía una operación difícil el día de hoy.

- "**Por eso los juegos parecían muy acelerados" **– _Pensó tras escuchar eso._

- Si es complicada, debe ser algo muy grave – _Comento Kawamura con su clásico tono de preocupación._

- Si… Corre el rumor de que quizás no pueda volver a jugar.

Esa explicación le impresiono, pero tras recomenzar el juego no le dio importancia, es más, mientras jugaba contra Sanada ni siquiera se acordó de ello, ni tampoco mientras celebro su victoria, pero ahora que todo había se calmado, esas palabras estaban en su mente nuevamente.

"**Enfermo… Quizás no pueda volver a jugar… Ellos querían animarle al llevarle el premio de los ganadores… ¿O solo querían ganar por orgullo?"**

No, no podía ser solo orgullo, de haber sido solo eso, el deseo de ganar, no habrían acelerado sus partidos, no los habrían atacado con todo. Si, ellos querían aparte ganar para animar a su capitán.

"**Buchou tenía razón, debí haberlo pensado mejor…"**

Se sentó en su cama y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, ahora lo comprendía, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el peso que conllevaba el ser un Ganador: Por primera vez sintió lastima por sus contrincantes derrotados.

"**Ellos lo querían animar… Y si hubieran ganado… Nosotros igual iríamos al nacional"**

Fue lo que paso por su mente, ellos no necesitaban ganar, básicamente el ganar ese partido solo era por satisfacción, pero para el Rikkaidai… Significaba algo más, significa levantarle la moral a su capitán que quizás nunca podría volver a jugar… Y viéndolo de otra forma ¿Qué si sus anteriores contrincantes también tenían un buen motivo para querer ganarles?

Ah, ese era el peso del que Tezuka le había advertido, ahora lo sabía.

Tomo su celular que mantenía por un lado y marco un número.

- Buchou.

- ¿Echizen? – _Le contesto una persona del otro lado tras unos segundos de espera - _¿No es muy tarde en Japón para que llames?

- Algo… No puedo dormir.

- Estarás cansado por el juego.

- No, solo… Ahora comprendo – _Sabía que no necesitaba explicarse, seguro él lo entendería. Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada, hasta que…_

- ¿Te enteraste de lo de Yukimura? – _Su capitán no solo había entendido, si no que hasta estaba más informado de lo que parecía._

- Si…

- Lo imagine – _No necesitaba ni preguntarle por qué lo había imaginado, no era necesario, quizás Oishi se lo había contado._

- ¿Podría haber hecho lo incorrecto? – _Sin rodeos ni nada, no necesitaba dar una explicación._

- No, incorrecto hubiera sido dejarse ganar.

- ¿Y si es cierto? ¿Y si su capitán no puede volver a jugar?

- Ellos se habían mantenido invictos por mucho tiempo, comprenden y están acostumbrados a ese peso que les da el siempre ganar aunque no lo demuestren, el haber perdido incluso podrían agradecértelo, de cierta forma, les has quitado un peso de encima. Después de todo, ganar no lo es todo en la vida, ellos aprenderán de su derrota y mejoraran, no puedes quedarte allí sentado lamentándote el haber hecho algo mal, o te quedaras atrás, y eso solo será un insulto para tus anteriores contrincantes.

- Ya… Pero…

- Si yo no pudiera volver a jugar, ellos les habrían ganado sin dudarlo. El ganar no solo significa ser el mejor, si no también ser capaz de soportar el peso que trae con ello. Ese peso, no significa que sientas lastima por otros y por lo que pudo haber sido, solo significa que nunca debes olvidar tu motivación para ganar, y principalmente, que mejoraste debido a aquellos a los que has vencido. Mientras no olvides eso, no has hecho nada malo.

- …

Estar agradecido por lo que aprendido de otros, tal vez, el burlarse de su rival no siempre era buena opción…

- Si logras comprender eso – _Continuo hablando Tezuka tras una pequeña pausa -_ … Entonces puedes asegurar que has crecido, en muchos aspectos…

Un rato después se encontraba nuevamente en su cama, pensando cómo le había ordenado su capitán. Seguro tenía razón, comenzar a sentir lastima por lo que había pasado no lo haría un ganador, sino todo lo contrario, vaya hasta incluso Sanada le hubiera dado una reprimenda por pensar algo así.

Pero tampoco significa que no deba sentir compasión por sus contrincantes, solo significa, que nunca debía olvidar que otras personas también luchan por un objetivo. El que uno pierda es inevitable, el Tennis es una pelea después de todo y debe haber un ganador y un perdedor, pero, mientras el vencedor no olvide a sus contrincantes y lo que aprendió de ellos, les estaría dando un poco de esa gloria.

"**Gane porque aprendí de ellos, gane porque aunque perdieron, ellos fueron mis maestros… Ganamos entre todos"**

Ahora lo sabía bien, un Ganador no es solo el mejor, si no también lo es, aquel que reconoce que gano con la ayuda de todos, incluso de aquellos que quedaron en el camino.

Un ganador no es solo él, lo son todos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Uff si, por fin logre sacarme esta idea de la cabeza!**

**Bien primero... Esto se me ocurrio mientras veía el Tenimyu, mas especificamente, el primer Rikkaimyu en esa parte donde Ryoma escucha a Sanada hablando por celular con Yukimura, parte que tambien es del manga, pero no en el anime, o al menos no que yo recuerde... Bueno como sea, quizas incluso cometi algun error por alli, puesto que no recuerdo bien como fue que el Seigaku se entero de la operación de Yukimura, pero como dije, se me ocurrio viendo el Tenimyu, y en el Tenimyu explican lo de Yukimura hasta que comiensa S3, así que, si no ocurria asi realmente, pues sorry, no lo recuerdo la verdad...**

**Y segundo, la idea se incremento cuando me quede pensando "Ryoma no puede ser un insensible, seguro que saber lo de Yukimura le debio cauasr una impresión" , así que por eso surgio la idea de este fic, un intento de mostrar un Ryoma... Mas humano por decirlo de alguna forma, tal vez por eso siento que esto quedo muy OC, pero bueno, fue una idea que quise escribir, y ahora uno se siente mejor despues de haberla sacado!**

**En fin, continuare corrigiendo mis fics anteriores de Tenipuri, ahi mucho que arreglar para hacerlos legibles y entendidbles :S**

**Adieu~**


End file.
